1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed at a display system for displaying multiplex information, whereby an individual selection of information is individually addressed to a different user or user groups. Further, the present invention is directed at the use of said display system and at a process to simultaneously and individually address individual information with a display system. In particular, the present invention is directed at a dancing guide floor using LED matrix displays (LED: light emitting diode).
2. Description of the Related Art
LED matrix displays are widely known in prior art. For example LED dot matrix displays are used in sport stadiums to display information about the game to the spectators.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,909 discloses an emergency aid, in the form of a lighting strip arranged along the floor of a predetermined escape route, which is provided for guiding the escape of occupants from a confined area during conditions of severely reduced visibility. The strip comprises a plurality of spaced light-emitting elements, each being an LED emitting a beam having an axial intensity of at least 0.12 candela and a full cone angle of no greater than 24 degrees. Each element includes an external reflector, in the form of a spaced prism or a metal reflector mounted on the element, located along its beam axis and angled with respect thereto for deflecting the emitted light at a predetermined angle. In one embodiment the elements are arranged in pairs facing each other with their beam axes parallel to the axis of the strip and their reflectors between them. The reflectors are arranged to emit light in two predetermined directions relative to the axis, preferably along the floor to illuminate it, and vertically to mark the path to escaping occupants. In another embodiment the elements are arranged in a single direction and can have metal reflectors mounted on the elements. If the strip is mounted at the juncture of a wall and the floor, the reflectors angle alternate beams horizontally and outward at a 45° angle.
However, LED matrix displays as used in prior art do not address individual information to a user or user groups depending on their positions. Furthermore, LED matrix displays systems are not known which can simultaneously address individual information to a user or user groups depending on their position, whereby the information tracks the addressed user or user group if moved.
Therefore, there is a need in prior art to provide a more advanced display system for displaying multiplex information to a user or user groups.